


Just In Time

by sniperct



Series: Legend of Korrasami [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, POV Second Person, equalist Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only ever wanted to do the right thing, but you'd never wanted this. Korra on her knees, Amon's hand in the air over her head. She looks so terrified and your heart pounds in your chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Time

You only ever wanted to do the right thing, but you'd never wanted this. Korra on her knees, Amon's hand in the air over her head. She looks so terrified and your heart pounds in your chest. She's the _Avatar_. The world needs its Avatar. She's your _friend_. You need her. You need Korra. Before you even register what you're doing, electricity is surging through Amon's body and he slumps to the ground. The man who raised you, the only parent you've had since benders took away your parents and you turned on him for the most powerful bender of them all. Amon wanted to tear down the benders, rather than lift non-benders up. You only wish you’d seen it sooner. You never hated benders. You’d only wanted justice. Equality.

Korra stares at you as you remove your mask. Her face runs through a dozen emotions. Confusion. Betrayal. Relief and so much more. Your name is a question on her lips as scalding tears run down your face. Your hands are shaking, and you don’t know what to say, so you just hold your hand out. You expect her to slap it away. You always knew that doing the right thing comes with a price. The price of her friendship, the price of her looking at you like you’re a monster, the price of loving her from a distance. But she is alive and she has her bending and maybe it will be worth it to lose her, knowing that she is okay. If that’s what love means, you can do it. 

But she takes your hand, and you help her up. _I’m sorry_ , you start to say. Her hand tightens on yours and her eyes narrow. You hear the foot step behind you a second too late, but there’s a sudden rush of air and the sound of splintering wood and glass. You start to turn, already knowing that Amon has just been airbent out of the building. Korra’s hand cups your face and she turns you back towards her. More than anything else that day, her kiss breaks you. It breaks you down and bares you to your soul.

“Was I too late?” You ask her. Too late to save Korra’s bending, too late to do the right thing. Too late to show her your heart.

“You’re just in time,” Korra responds. Her grin is cocky, and her eyes are determined. You don’t know what’s coming, but when Korra looks at you like that, you know you’ll be able to weather it. 

So you nod at her, and kiss her again. You can barely hear her voice against your mouth as she whispers. “It’ll be okay. We’ll make it okay. For your parents. For benders and non-benders alike.”

And just like that you’re crying again. 

“I believe you.”


End file.
